Secrets
by strangemoose
Summary: When L hits a young girl she loses her memory. What will happen when she regains it all? What secrets does she have? Rated T for violence and some very perveted stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I try to write my best but if you think anything is off then please review so I can do better in other stories or even the next chapters if you guys really like the whole story line. I'll let you read now XD

Ok before I let you read I have to say I do not own any of these characters except for the one that pops up… if you know the death note series then you can figure out who doesn't belong, I'm just not saying her name because I don't want to give anything away.

I hopped in the limo and barely got in when the driver sped off. The next corner we turned I nearly fell out of my seat. He seems like a reckless driver. I was heading to the new hotel that the task force and I would be working in until the building was complete. It would only be a couple of weeks.

I was thinking about the percent of Light Yagami being Kira when I suddenly heard a loud thud from the front of the limo and we came to a screeching halt. Watari imedietly got out to check what happened. I didn't bother getting out because I thought Watari could handle it.

"Ryuzaki we hit someone," he said it in a calm manner, but I could tell he was in quite a panic on the inside. I got out of the limo and saw a frazzled driver on his cell phone "-yes she is unconscious-"he was on the phone with 911. I got closer to the front and saw a child on the ground in front of the car. She had to be around 15. She had dark brown hair, but I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed. I could see blood slowly making its way across the concrete. His dark blue jacket and jeans were getting wet. I glanced at the windshield and saw a very large crack that went almost completely across it along with some blood splatters.

My first instinct was to see if she was still alive so I bent down in front of her and placed my hand on her throat. Her pulse was very strong so she was definitely alive. I looked up to find Watari guiding cars around us so that we wouldn't hold up traffic for the most part. The driver had gotten off the phone and was talking to Watari. He looked very frightened and on the brink of a panic attack. Fortunately it seems like Watari is calming him down.

I look around to try and find a purse. I even try her pockets, but the only thing I find is a pocket knife, $10, and some jolly ranchers. There is no form of identification anywhere. I sigh and look at her again. She looked like she is just sleeping if it weren't for the big gash on her head. I look to inspect the injury and find that it is small, but deep. I see some torn tissue and lots of blood. 'How do I stop it from bleeding so much?' I question myself. Then I take of my shirt and place it lightly on her head. The baggy white shirt is emedeitly stained with blood, but I see no reason to care because after a huge patch of blood disperses on the shirt the blood flow seems to decrease.

I glance at my wrist and notice that her skin is as white as mine. I place my head next to her mouth and find that her breathing is coming in short gasps. I look down at her and notice all of her features. The way her eyes are closed makes her look like some beautiful unknown creature of the night with her navy blue eyes shadow. Her nose is broken, but I wouldn't expect any less from just getting hit by a car. Her shoulder is bruised and the side of her cheek has a small cut.

I just stare and try to think about what she would have been doing to get hit by a car. Of course it could have been out reckless driver, but I would think some people would be smart enough not to get in front of a maniac driver.

The paramedics arrive soon and take her away. They ask if I want my shirt back and I tell them they can keep it. Watari tells me to go with the girl to the hospital while he talks to the cops about the legal matters that involve the driver and have our limo towed.

They let me ride in the back so I can stay with the young girl. They dress all of her wounds on the ride there and put some medicine on her head to stop the bleeding. When we arrive at the hospital she is transported to a room where they give her stitches. All of the nurses and doctors reassure me that she will be fine, but I already know that she will fully recover.

After about half an hour or so they were finished with her stitches and said that I could come in to watch her if I wanted. I sat in the chair by the wall for an hour or so when she started to move. I looked up from my crouched position and saw her staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Hello," I tried to make conversation.

"Hi," her voice was rusty and she coughed a little. I handed her a glass of water and she gulped it down.

"What happened?" she asked while staring at the ceiling.

"My driver hit you, I apologize," I said in my usual monotone voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, really… what is your name?" I tried to get her identification.

"It's- um, well I'm… - I don't know," she began to stare at the ceiling like it had an answer on it that she couldn't make out.

"Do you know where you live?"

"I- um- no. uh" she sighed and looked at her hands. "I don't remember anything," she said disappointedly.

"My name is Ryuzaki," try to sound nice even in my monotone voice.

"Hello Ryuzaki. So where am i?" she is looking around the room and trying to figure out her location.

"You are in a hospital. You had a severe injury on your head when you were hit by the car," I try to explain.

"Oh, so who are you?" she looks at me again.

"I already told you my name is Ryuzaki" I'm starting to get annoyed, but I can tell that her amnesia must have been severe.

"Oh yeah I remember now, I'm sorry. So where were you going when your driver hit me?" I'm mentally screaming at her. 'How could she remember what hit her, and not remember the name i just told her. Is the cause of her accident the only thing she picked up from this conversation?'

"I was going to work," I decided to be honest because I saw no point in lying to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I caused you any problems," she ignored eye contact sheepishly.

"It did not cause any problems for me although the driver that hit you has some legal matters to deal with,"

"What gonna happen to him?"

"He is probably going to have to pay for your hospital fees and go to court. Maybe do some community service or something, but nothing as bad as going to prison," I'm really curious now as to how she remembers so much about society. Maybe she only remembers parts of her life. "So do you remember anything at all about your life?"

"Yes, I remember my mom," she said with a sigh.

"What is her name?"

"I don't know. I know that I didn't even know it before I got hit. She was taken away from me when I was only 7. My dad left before I was born and I was taken away from my home and placed with other kids who were like me-"

"A foster home?"

"Yes that's it. All I remember is that I was never adopted and I ran away from the foster home to live on the streets because the other kids there kept beating me up. I kept dreaming about it when I was unconscious. I'm sorry, but that's all I know," she kept her gaze on hands.

"I was also raised in an orphanage. I know how hard it can be when others don't look at you the same way you want them to and all because they know your different they try to beat you up," it was true. I grew up in many different foster homes where many children picked on me and beat me up all because I was different from them.

"Thank you," she took a deep sigh, "so what kind of job do you have?" she perked her head up at getting off the topic.

"I am a detective," I saw no harm in telling her my proficiency. It's not like she could figure out I am L. Even if she had the IQ to figure it out she would most likely forget by the next day.

"Oh that's cool. Do you use a gun? Do you have to shoot anybody? Or are you one of those people who work behind the desk?"

"That last one. I may go out sometimes, but it is rare,"

"When do you think I will be able to leave here?" she seemed to ask honestly.

"I am not sure. It seems like you have amnesia so I am not exactly positive what the doctors might treat you with. Usually amnesia heals on its own,"

"Well that's good news. I really wouldn't want to be stuck without my real name for the rest of my life," she laughed playfully. It is one of those cute girly laughs that you can't help but smile at.

One cue the doctor walks in. "hello there. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much thank you,"

"Good. We took some blood samples and we couldn't match you with anyone in our computers. So what is your name?"

"Well i-"

"She says that she doesn't remember her name. It seems like she has amnesia," I speak for her.

"Oh. Well someone should see you're missing and come pick you up from the hospital and if not then we will have to make other arrangements. For now we will keep you in here until your head injury heals enough for you to do daily activities. Um Ryuzaki, there is someone here to get you and he that he knows you. He is tall, old, do know him?"

"Yes I do," I get up from my seat, "it was nice speaking with you," I directed at the girl. "If you could please keep me updated with her state of health then I would be grateful," I turned and left to meet Watari downstairs.

"So how did it go?" Watari questions as we are walking to the car.

"She may have amnesia, but other than that she seems to have only her head injury and some minor bruising,"

"Well it's good that her physical injuries are low," he opens the car door for me and I hop in.

The whole way back to the hotel thoughts were racing through my mind. 'What if her amnesia doesn't wear off?' 'if she doesn't even remember her own name then we can't find out who her family is' 'if we can't find her family then we can't find her home' then I calculated the percent of her having a family and the percent of her family looking for her and found that there is an 82.7% chance that she does have a family that will find her.

'My calculations are never incorrect'

AN: so how did you like it? Do you want me to continue? I probably will anyways because I feel like it and I'm really bored right so I will go ahead and make another chapter XD and I really feel like I could go somewhere with the story… maybe


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so the last chapter was okay, but I tried to make this one a little better. Please review and tell me what you think of it. And I'm going to be writing from a different point of view. I just didn't like the way the last chapter turned out from that point of view. Hopefully this one will be better.

p.s. this idea was formed by my friends and I'm basically just the writer, and I'm not the best one, so don't judge. But their imagination skill level is equal to that of a rock (don't tell them I said that) so it may take a while for the next chapter if you don't mind. And I have to give some credit to my friend Kinsey. She actually helped write this one, so I hope it's better than the last chapter XD

~ 1 Week Later ~

L was sitting at a large desk working on his computer. The task force was also working hard just behind him, looking through files and trying to find a pattern in the killings that might give them any clues. Unfortunately nothing had been found yet.

Light Yagami was now chained to L. After being in confinement for 50 days L still wasn't convinced that Light was innocent. Even though the killings started again after his first two weeks in confinement L was too stubborn to give up that easily. The mock execution with his father proved him to be less suspicious, but L still accused Light of being Kira. So he chained himself to Light to either prove that he is Kira or to prove his innocents.

It was the 3rd day they were chained together and they had just moved into the new building L had built for the investigation, when Watari asked to speak with L in private. Now obviously he and Light are chained together so Light came along too.

"Yes, what is it Watari?" L approached the fridge, grabbed a strawberry cheesecake, and ate it while Watari explained the situation.

"Do you remember that girl we hit when we were driving to the other hotel?" L only nodded instead of speaking because his mouth was full of cake. Light, on the other hand, gaped at L. "You hit somebody?" L swallowed the cake that was in his mouth to speak. "For your information, it was not me that hit her, it was my driver. So don't give me the blame,"

"Well the doctor said that her head injury healed much faster than expected and that she is ready to return home. The only problem is that nobody has come to claim her as family or friend so at the moment she has no home," Watari spoke before L and Light could start an argument.

"I see. So I assume that they expect us to take her under our care?" L had finished two slices of the cake and put the rest back in the fridge for later.

"Yes. I would like to have your consent on the matter at hand before I give the final word,"

"Why can't she just tell you who her family is? Shouldn't her family already know about the accident?" Watari and L had forgotten to mention her amnesia to Light before.

"Sorry for the lack of information Light," Watari apologized, "But she has amnesia and hasn't remembered anything about her life since she got hit, aside from the information she told Ryuzaki earlier in the hospital about having no family and living on the streets. When we took her blood samples we never found anything on file or record of her existence," Watari filled Light in with the information.

"So she could be a criminal for all we know," Light stated.

"Yes there is a possibility that she is, but if she were then we would have a file of her somewhere wouldn't we? The only other way to perform criminal activities and get away without record of it would be under the rule of someone else and the chances of that are very slim considering her age and gender,"

"What does her gender have to do with anything?" Light looked almost disgusted. He never thought that L would be sexist.

"Well males have a higher tendency to get involved in criminal activity. Females are not often associated in criminal matters and her age has much to do with it too. For most females her age she would just be hanging about with her friends. I am not making any decisions yet, but it is unlikely that she is involved in that kind of activity," L continued to stare at the counter as he thought about what he had just said.

"Do you have a percent chance of her being involved in that activity?" L looked to Light saw a bit of hope flash across his eyes.

"Yes, the chance that she is associated with criminals or gets involved in criminal activity is around %34.7. So the chance is slightly higher than I had hoped, but still under %50 so I have hopes and doubts as I am sure you do too," L spoke while reaching up into a cabinet to grab a bag of marshmallows and proceeded to eat them.

"Well, if she has already seen you then she might be able to find out that you're L," Light seemed to be pointing out every obstacle just to prove a point that handling the girl wasn't worth it.

"I have already thought about that," L explained to Light, "I used my alias with her so that she would not find out. I also told her that I am a detective and I could simply give her a floor of the building so that she would not come into contact with any of the case files or members of the Task Force. Obviously the Task Force would need to be notified about the situation, but I am sure they will see reason. I will tell her believable lies as to why she gets her own floor and give her false information regarding my whereabouts if the question if to appear in a conversation. And I can simply watch her on surveillance cameras to keep an eye on her,"

Light was damned. He never wanted her to come and was trying to talk L out of it, but it seems that his mind was already made.

"Ok fine,"

~ The next day ~

L had already explained that a new girl was going to be living in the building. He didn't give away too many details about the situation. He only mentioned the main parts such as her amnesia and the accident.

"She is in her room right now. Shall I explain everything to her?" Watari suggested.

After a moment of thought L replied, "Actually I think I would like to explain the situation to her myself. What is her floor number?"

"6,"

"Thank you Watari," L abandoned his chair and began to walk to the elevator when he noticed Light was not moving from his position on his chair. "I apologize Light, but you will have to accompany me due to our current condition," He shook the chains a bit for effect.

Light gave a huff and then started to the elevator with L. When they were inside Light started a conversation, "How long will this take?"

"No more than 10 minutes I hope, I can tell that you do not like this girl. Do you have a specific reason?"

"No, I guess not. It's just the fact that she came off the streets is just grotesque,"

"You don't know that she did. I remember that she recalled the memory of living on the streets a very distant memory of when she was 7. Currently she is around the age of 12 so there is always the possibility that she has moved in with a friend or went back to the foster home and got adopted. Don't be so naïve about these things,"

They heard a 'ding' that signaled their arrival. The door slid open to reveal an empty living room. L remembered the layout of the building exactly. Watari had said that the girl was in her room. So it should be just around the corner.

As they approached the door L could faintly see a vulgar look on Light's face. It was obvious that Light had no intention of befriending the girl.

When they entered they saw a slim young female under the covers of her bed reading a book. She glanced up to see who entered and her face lightened with joy. "I'm glad to see you again Ryuzaki. Who's your friend?" She set the book on the side table and got up to greet them.

"This is Light Yagami," L half expected Light to answer on his own, but it seemed he was caught up is his own shock. He must have been expecting the worst case scenario if his calm and collected face could change into that look.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Light. If you don't mind me asking, what's with the chain?" She pointed to the chain connecting the two men.

"Well as I said before I am a detective and Light is one of my suspects. In order to observe his behavior I chained the two of us together so he doesn't have to stay in confinement. Don't worry he's not dangerous, but he does hate losing so beware of that characteristic," Light snapped out of his shock and thwacked L on the arm, "Hey I'm right here you know,"

"Yes you are, even though we can see you standing next to me we are not blind so your attribute to the conversation was unecesary," While L kept his blank stare on Light the young amnesic girl began to giggle while Light simply rolled his eyes.

After the young girl subdued her laughter as she spoke, "so why are you two here?"

L turned his attention to the girl. "We came to explain the understandings of the current situation to you and answer any questions you may have," he shoved his hands in his pockets

"Is this going to take a while?"

"It depends on how many questions you have," L stared at her intently.

She noticed his strange stare and just gazed back at him sheepishly. "Well actually I have a few questions and a bit of explaining of my own, but you should go first. Come on let's sit down," She moved past the men to take a small stool from the kitchen and placed it a few feet away from the couch.

The girl took her seat on the stool and gestured with her hand for them to take a seat across from her. As they were getting settled she began their conversation, "I hope you don't mind, but I would prefer to sit across from you. So what is there to be explained?"

"Well to begin with, this whole floor is yours. You can do what you want around here. Food will be supplied regularly and you can make requests about specific meal if you want. There is obviously a T.V.," he gestured behind her to the big flat screen mounted on the wall with a DVD player just below it on a shelf. "There is a computer and printer over in the corner. It is brand new so you can set it up as a private computer if you want. Nobody else will use it,"

L paused a moment to see if she was following. The girl nodded. Her face explained everything she was thinking. It displayed disbelief at what she was hearing. "Wha- how? But…" She stuttered at a loss for words.

"My proficiency as a detective provides with a great sum of excess money, so this isn't a problem," L's calm voice did not betray him at any time.

The girl was deep in her thought, staring sternly at the floor. It was a few moments before she finally replied, "Who else lives in this building?"

Light was now concerned. This was the part where L's lying abilities came in handy.

"Well I live on the floor just below yours along with Light. Watari, the rather old man who drove you here, also lives here but on a floor higher above yours. I also have some co-workers living here one floor below mine. We are all working together on a variety of cases at the time and some legal matters have presented them with some problems so their living conditions will vary over time so they will come and go. In other words this building is for work," Light snorted at L's response. He saw that L made no move to lie to the girl and Light was actually curious about his reasons for doing so.

The girl did nothing but stare at L through the whole conversation. After a few moments of hesitation she scoffed. "Ok, so if the building is for police work then why is it made of a blast resistant metal and bullet proof windows? I noticed the cameras and high security locks on the entrance and some of the doors in the building. My only conclusions would be that you are rolling in so much money that you built it that way on the slightest possibility that someone were to attack you, or you have a very highly secret case on your hands," She was no longer the shy quiet amnesic girl. She proved smarter than appearances held.

If you looked just right you could see L's eye widen in shock and Light's mouth almost fell open in astonishment. L's first instinct was to come up with a cover up story. "You can never be too safe, correct?"

"I suppose…. So would you mind explaining the cameras to me?"

"That was actually what I was about to address next. The cameras are placed everywhere on every floor. I would simply prefer it if I could keep an eye on you. There are no cameras in the bathroom for privacy reasons,"

"Good. I wouldn't prefer to be watched while taking a shower," She shifted her weight on the chair and glanced at Light for a moment before returning to stare at L.

"So you said that you had a few questions and some explaining of your own,"

"Yes I did, but you just answered all of my questions so I guess I'll move on to the explaining," both L and Light shifted their weight in anticipation.

"Just a couple of hours ago I remembered a few unnerving parts of my life along with my name, it was during the drive to this place, I'm sure that your Watari can explain my strange behavior to prove my point if needed," she paused and it didn't look like she was going to continue.

"Ok so what is your name and what did you remember?" L prompted her.

"My name is Kiley and I remembered that I went to school,"

"What school?"

Kiley's gaze became challenging and she shifted herself to sit on the edge of the stool and leaned forward. "I'm no idiot Ryuzaki, but I'm not the smartest either. I trust my eyes, not people. And if my eyes aren't fooling me then I see that you're a person. So I can't really trust you right now. I can tell you're smart enough to understand that everyone has secrets and you must understand that mine are the type that can't be shared with random strangers like you,"

Whatever answer L was expecting to hear was not even close to the answer he just received.

"What makes me a stranger?"

"The fact that you wouldn't give me a straight forward answer to my question about the building implies that you have a few secrets of your own. You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine. All I want to know is why this building is so protected the way it is. And believe me when I say I can spot a lie a mile away,"

L's thoughts immediately changed. He had to outwit this girl somehow. She was no ordinary girl she had to be very intelligent, but she isn't the only one in the room who can detect lies. If she tells me about herself firest I can probably avoid telling her about the building.

"Tell me your secrets first. You probably have more to hide than I do,"

"You have a very good point there, but I'm trapped in your building so you could just keep me here until I tell you. I mean you are a detective after all so you should be good at interrogations right?"

L felt like he had been slapped straight across the face. He could hear Light trying to restrain his laughs beside him, but chose to ignore him. This girl was now the center of his attention. She had a good point. if necessary he could always squeeze it out of her through an interrogation, but at the moment she seemed to be cooperating and so far she had shown no defiance.

"Ok fine, we do have a top secret case in the building, and unfortunately no information is allowed out of this building so I suggest you retain your urge to question me any further on the contents of the case and proceed to revealing your secrets like we agreed,"

The girl gave a slight 'hmm' and thought it over for a moment. "Alright fair enough, but I have to ask that we move to a room with no cameras for further discussion on this topic,"

L gave her a hard stare and analyzed her. She seemed to be willing to talk, but her secrets must be important in order to request no cameras.

"Can we simply turn the cameras off in this room?"

"Only if you let me do it myself," She grew that same challenging glare again. L nodded. If he said otherwise he might have looked suspicious. So he watched as she approached the first camera in the right back corner of the room and stood on top of her stool to get a closer look at it. For a few moments she inspected it then decided to pull out its plug from the wall.

After a few more moments of inspection she practically ripped out all of the cords that connected to the back of the camera. "Don't worry I didn't damage anything,"

L had some faith in her, and even if she did damage something he could just replace it later. So Kiley continued doing this to the other 8 cameras in the living room and then sat back down on her stool in front of L and Light.

"So where should I begin?"


End file.
